Crimson
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: Reviews would be nice. Two seperated stories going on at once one about Falco and some secrets. The other about a made up character named Lance Velsio. As the darkness closes in the only way to save themselves may be charging into the darkness. Get to ch4 Enter Lance. Thats when it gets real good. Lance gets all of the major action for awhile.
1. Chapter 1 The begining

Disownership. It's fanfiction otherwise I wouldn't be here and neither would you. If you want to see the symbols look them up. Can't bring up pics. Yeah.

Crimson

He awoke to crying. He looked to the clock. 1:04am. He pulled himself out of bed and started down the hall. He opened the door to her room. This was the third night in a row that she had woke up crying. He lifted her. She clung to his neck. She was only two.

"It's okay Charlotte. Shhh.

"D...Daddy." Charlotte cried. "Dark shadows."

"Shhh. It was only a nightmare. You're fine."

"D-d-dark."

"The dark can't hurt you."

"Can't?" Charlotte sniffed.

"Nope. Even if it could I wouldn't let it hurt you. I'd keep you safe."

Charlotte's crying slowed to a stop. He went to lay her back down but she clung to him.

"You gotta let go hon."

"No go."

"*sigh* Alright. I'll wait until you fall asleep."

Her grip loosened as he sat down in a chair with Charlotte cradled in his arms. She seemed very unwilling to fall back to sleep but like always she'd slowly doze off... Shadows... Darkness. It may not be able to hurt anyone now but years before Charlotte was born it could. It's cold grasp was always very unwilling to let go of those it had caught. The black stones of the darkness. The symbols that were ment to hold it at bay. The old alchemy symbols of the night, day, and the black sun. The creatures called the shadows. Pharos, the darkness' ruler. Then there was Pharos' little second in command that he still despise to this day. It all seemed so fresh in his mind. The day he set out to take down Pharos and the darkness that he ruled though he didn't know it. The memories flooded into his mind like a river. It was a Thursday. They were floating in space above Fichina. The ice world. So much snow. How could anyone like the cold? No one was really doing anything. It was after Andross' defeat that Pharos took his rise as a true 'player' in this domination idea that these maniacs kept getting into their heads. The team had been on stand by for awhile and they got bored. I got bored. So me and the leader of the team Fox Mc'Cloud thought that practicing battle in a small maze would be a good idea. Over that last week I had won 8 out of 10 times. Fox was starting to memorize the moves that went along with my strategy that I was using to beat him. I would have to think up a new strategy.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Go!" Fox yelled.

We sprinted down the halls and ran around corners. We met in one of the areas. I dashed toward him. Fox got ready to catch my attack that he expected me to throw. He was surprised when I slid around him and performed a roundhouse kick. Fox went to dodge but got hit with just enough force that it sent him to the floor. I let him get up. I came at him again. He blocked my punch and I fired another. He blocked and threw a punch of his own at me. I moved away and ran at him. I performed flying dragon kick which Fox ducked under. I landed and ran down that corridor behind him as I pulled out my blaster. I ran and turned right. That was when I heard him give chase. He ran straight and shot down the hall with his blaster as he ran. I shot my own and dove around a corner. I heard Fox swear.

"Hey Falco? Did I hit you?"

I slowly and quietly walked back and went straight. He saw me go across the hall so he'd come down and turn left.

"Falco?"

Fox seemed kind of worried but there aren't exactly rules and I wanted to win.

"OMG! Falco?!"

I heard him dash down the hall. He went left and stopped. I struck him with a side kick. He fell to the floor and rolled over. He seemed surprised at first then angry. He shot me with a glare. He pulled himself up.

"What the hell! Why didn't you answer me?! I thought I killed you or something!"

"You think you can hurt me? You're losing it fur ass. I can kick your ass anyday."

"What was that?!"

"Hey. It's not my fault you suck."

I heard an annoyed clearing of the throat but we both ignored it.

"Is that right? Keep that up and I'll-"

"Would both of you knock it off?! You sound like an old married couple!"

We both looked over. Peppy looked pretty steamed.

"Oh yeah?" I asked. "He fucking wishes!"

"He started it." Fox said obviously annoyed by the comment.

"Well I'm going to finish it. Both of you just knock it off."

"Alright... I'm ok now..." Fox replied.

With an aggravated sigh I walked passed them. I was in my room drawing out some new designs for guns. Sure no one outside of my home planet knew that I was the one who build my ship Lanna but who really cares? I have my own reasons for not saying anything. That would be revealed later to my misfortune. My black notebook rested on my lap as I continued to sketch. I stopped hearing a knock at the door. I quickly shoved the loose leaf drawings into a drawer. I walked to the door, my notebook in hand like usual.

"We're heading down to Fichina now. We have to hurry before a blizzard sets in." Fox explained. I nodded. We started walking down the hall.

"So is it the shadows?" I questioned.

"Yeah. Tons of them."

Soon we were in the air. The shadows like usual flocked in one huge area. We darted around blasting the shadows. The dark figures let out unnatural growls and sounds when angered or hurt. One done with one section we moved onto the next. We could see the larger section of shadows through some trees. Fox and me flew side by sides. The entrance was only large enough for a single Arwing to fit through due to the trees. I smiled.  
"First one to the clearing wins!" Me and Fox shouted at the same time.  
We were drawing closer at a fast pace. Still neck in neck. We almost there. My black notebook bumped against me. I looked at it... Lanna's speed form. Time to show it off. Sure they'd want to know where I tricked it out but I had an answer. From an old mechanic who's dead now. I shifted her form.

"Whoa how did you-?" Fox started.

"I told you before! Lanna's way better than your ordinary Arwings!"

I jetted forward. Fox turned his Arwing to the side so that Lanna wouldn't hit his Arwing as she jetted by his. I heard the horrible sound as Fox's wing struck mine. That shifted my direction slightly but with the slightest movement at this speed didn't give me enough time to react. I hit a tree and crashed. I hit my head as my Arwing hit the ground and lost consciousness.

"Fox hit Falco's wing!" Panicked Slippy stating the obvious.

"Falco eject!" Fox panicked.

Falco's Arwing or as he called it Lanna continued sliding toward the drop ahead which looked pretty steep.

"He's not slowing down! What do we do?!" Slippy yelled.

"Falco answer me!... Some things wrong!" Fox stated.

Falco's Arwing went over the edge and plunged down disappeared into the darkness below. The communicator crackled.

"Fal- answer m-! Han- on! We'll g- out- th- re."  
Transmission lost.


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

"Fox! A blizzards coming. We have to go." Slippy said.

"We can't leave him. He'll freeze."

"We need to go now. How is Falco suppose to depend on you if you get hurt as well?" Peppy asked.

I became aware that I was on a soft surface. There was a voice.

"Falco? Falco can you hear me?"

"Give it a rest Blank. He's unconscious. He's not going to respond."

"I'm just worried about him Faded."

"*Sigh* So am I."

Blank... Blank Hunigan? And Faded Stephenson? I opened my eyes to see Blank looking in the direction that Faded left in. I was in my room on my old ship that was now theirs. Max XD001. This ship in my opinion is way better than Max XD002 or 6 or 400. Can't beat the original. Blank seemed kind of surprised but at the same time relieved.

"You're awake." Blank breathed. Almost like he had been holding his breath for awhile. Faded dashed into the room. His ears like radars picking up the slightest sound.

"He's awake? Falco?"

He could see Blanks relieved face turn serious. That protective spark in his eyes flashing. That spark that he got when he was protecting or going to get revenge for someone he considered to be in his pack or pride or whatever lions called it.

"Falco what happened? Who was chasing you?" Blank asked.

"...Chasing...me?" I questioned trying to remember what had happened in that blur of a moment.

"Yes. Chasing you. Your ship was in it's speed form and was in a two mile ditch. There was damage to the right wing. That leads me to believe that you were being chased and someone hit your wing causing you to crash. Who hurt you?" Blank elaborated.

"...(What happened?...Fox. We were racing to the shadows. Fox hit my wing. I got through first so I won!... But I crashed. Lanna. My ship. She's damaged.)"

I sat up quickly in a rage.

"That bastard!"

I fell back quickly realizing my mistake as pain shot through me. I flinched in pain.

"Hey! Calm down. You need to take it easy." Blank stated as Faded nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You're hurt pretty bad." Faded added. "Just relax."

I flinched again.

"Everything hurts."

Blank sighed. Faded sat down at the end of the bed.

"...I'm sorry to keep pushing you for answers here but who's the 'bastard'? First and last name please." Blank pressed unwilling to let it go.

"Fox. Fox Mc'Cloud. It's fine though I-"

"No. It's not fine. He almost killed you." Blank interrupted.

"It was just an accident. We were racing-"

"Accident?"Blank interrupted again. His voice harsh as he thought of his new prey. "If it was such an accident why did he ditch you there? Judging by your wounds you were down there for a day or two at the very least."

He could just about see Blanks anger rise in his face. Faded the husky was watching knowing exactly where this was going to go but unsure how to direct the conversation somewhere else.

"(They ditched me... Damn. I'm tired of this.) Blank just don't. I'll take care of the situation."

"No I'll take care of it. I have to take care of my pride."

"Blank."I said sternly. "I'm a bird not a cat. I am not a lion. I can't be a part of, what do you call it? A pride? I have told you this several times before."

"You're already considered a part of my pride and so is Faded. The rest of the pride accepts you. Why can't you?"

"Because that means that you'll try to help with my problems and I can't do that..."I hesitated. " I guess that I just don't like to burden you two with my problems."

"I know that." Blank said that with a sort of sullen tone.

Blank seemed to be studying me. I stifled a yawn. Blanks serious gaze softened. Blank looked away.

"I'm sorry. I'm keeping you from getting the rest you need." Blank apologized.

"I'm fine Blank."

"*Sigh* No you're not. You even said 'everything hurts.' so quit trying to act tough." Faded stated bluntly.

Blank and Faded stood.

"I won't bother you anymore. Just sleep." Blank stated as he walked out with Faded.

The light switched off and the door closed. I slowly let my eyes close. With the room dark I quickly fell asleep. Out of reality and into a nightmare. The murder of my parents. I was two. My brother that had disappeared was five. Bloodshed. I couldn't see the murderers face. I just couldn't remember. I ran. My mother screaming for me not to look back. My brother. What had happened to him? My parents were the only two that were found dead. Did the murderer take him? Did he get away? I ran through the forest that was behind our house. The unmistakable sounds of claws ripping through flesh. Claws... What else was there? I clutched the wound on my left side as I ran. It wasn't that bad but it still hurt. How had I gotten the wound? I crawled into a narrow space in the rock wall at the back of the forest. Little creatures rushed out. There I had fallen asleep and woke latter to a flashlight shining in my face. A cop.

"Hey guys! I found him!" He yelled behind him.

Cops flocked over to my hiding spot.

"Come on out. We're not going to hurt you." The bear stated.

I stayed put. Not moving. My gaze never leaving them.

"Come on kid. You're bleeding."

One of them reached a hand into the space. I had retreated deeper into the space. Pushing myself up against the cold stone wall flinching as I did.

"Would you guys back up?!" A female cop approached and looked in at me. "It's ok. Come on out Falco. That your name right? Falco?"  
I had managed a frightened nod. The images of the murder flashing in my head.

"My names Ana. I just want to help you. Everythings going to be alright. You're safe now."

She held out her hand. I stayed for a moment hesitating then inch forward a bit before stopping. I flinched holding the wound.

"Thats it. I know you're hurt. Just a little more Falco."

I moved forward slowly and gripped her hand. She pulled me out.

"Now let's do something about that cut." She said softly.

I gripped Ana's hand as the wound was cleaned and patched. That was when they started questioning me.

"Where's your brother? Do you know where he went?"

I shook my head. I hadn't seen him. I just ran.

"What about the murderer?-"

"John!" Ana shouted alarmed.

Tears ran down my face as I shook my head.

"Shhh. It's ok sweetie."

Ana had held me close as I cried. So much blood. Mothers terrified screams. All I remembered was mother doing all she could to hold off the attacker. I awoke with a painful start. It was still dark. I took in a few deep breaths and slowly fell back to sleep. It took some time but I finally healed and was back on my feet.

"Thanks guys. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you." I stated.

"No need. You're our friend and you were hurt. That's all we needed to know." Faded replied.

"So what were you two doing at Fichina?"

"We were basically exploring other planets to see how far this shadow infestation had spread. Lucky for you we stopped by that frozen hell of a planet." Faded answered.

"Wheres that ditch? I need to go drag Lanna out of it."

"No need. I did that three days ago. I even cleaned out the blood." Blank said. "It's in with the other ships."

"Alright I'd better fix her up."

I started walking.

"Wait. Where do you plan to go after you fix Lanna?" Blank asked.

I paused for a moment thinking.

"I don't know. Wherever there's something exciting going on I guess."

"Well you could drop by Home. There's always something going on there. You could see Keyakku. Then there's Lu. Hint hint." Faded suggested.

"I guess it couldn't hurt."

It didn't take too long to fix Lanna. She was a tough ship and there hadn't been much damage. I searched her inside. Where was it? Where did it go? Did Blank take it

out? I went and found Blank.

"Hey Blank. Did you by chance see a black notebook in Lanna while you were cleaning it?"

"No... There was one when we first found you I thought. Faded. Did you take the black notebook?"

"Ummm. Blank notebook? No. Was I suppose to?"

"No just checking."

So someone besides Blank and Faded took my notebook. Well that sucks... I stood over Max's familiar controls. Without much thought I walked back to my room. I was going to need a new notebook since my old one decided to vanish. I entered and observed the familiar surroundings. I walked over to the desk and pulled out a red notebook with the number 180 on it and a sharpened pencil that said .com USA Gold then a blue number two. The eraser was slightly used but that didn't really matter. I walked back and Faded spoke as I walked in the door.

"A transmission's coming in from Home."

"Patch it through. Oh sorry who's the leader here?" I said.

"No one really."

Faded patched it through and I was kind of surprised to see General Hacuro. He spoke in the planet's native tongue but from being from there and my uncle's constant yelling more that teaching years ago I learned it and understood.

"We need you two to get back to Home now."

"What's the problem General?" I asked.

General Hacuro seemed kind of surprised as he took notice of me.

"You two found Falco? Nevermind. We need all the help that we can get. The shadow forces are starting to overwhelm us."

"Shadows?! We'll be right there sir." Faded said.

"Where do you want us dispatched sir?" I asked.

"The capitol. Now hurry."

The transmission ended.

"Alright. Full speed ahead."

Max blasted forward after his form changed. We reached Home within four hours. I felt angry that these things even dared to attack my home planet. We landed outside the capitol. We started running. We entered the city. Shadows flooded the streets. We drew our blasters and attacked. We split up and took out as many shadows as we could. Once I cleared the shadows out of one area then I moved on to the next. The shadows lunged at me. Bang! The creatures guts splattered on the city streets. I scanned the area around me and started running again but stopped. That voice.

"Where have you been hiding Falco?"

I turned and took a step back surprised. No. It couldn't be.


	3. Chapter 3 Cardinal

"C-...Cardinal? Is that you?"

"Miss me brother?"

"Where did you go? What happened to you?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you."

Cardinal turned and started down the street behind him. Without thinking I followed him.

"So. What have you been doing?" Cardinal asked.

"I use to be part of Starfox less than two weeks ago. Nevermind that though. Where have you been?"

"I was taken in by someone much like you were... What do you think of the shadows? The destruction?" He said it like he was enjoying it. A smile was spreading across his face.

"...What's up with you? You're... different." I said carefully.

Without looking to me he spoke directing the conversation somewhere else.

"You need a job, right?"

"You show up after who knows how long to offer me a job?"

"If you already have one I can guarantee this one's much better." He continued. "My boss has seen your skills and wants you on the team."

"It has something to do with the shadows doesn't it?" I asked rather suspiciously. "Are you in an organization that destroys the shadows?" I questioned hoping that was the answer.

"Nope. I _spread_ the darkness."

I stepped back shocked when he turned to me. Shadows started flocking to the area but my attention was drawn to Cardinals eyes. The color was bright red and his pupils just slits like a cats. His feathers had a black tint to them. There was a pulse in the air as a frightenly familiar face emerged from the crowd of shadows. That creature. Like an enhanced version of shadow. The face that now after seeing it I remembered so clearly. The face that had murdered my parents. That had taken Cardinal. I was afraid. I wanted to run but I was frozen. An evil smile plastered on it's face as its dark eyes seemed to pierce my very soul. Cardinal turned to the creature and bowed in respect.

"I wasn't expecting your arrival sir Pharos. I was just convincing Falco to join us."

"I see..." The creature growled as his eyes quickly darted from Cardinal to me. Cardinal straightened and turned. I shook my head in disbelief as I took another terrified step back unable to speak. A shadow with the ability of speech?

"I'm sorry but you really don't have a choice. No one does. Pharos always gets what he wants."

"N-no. Cardinal you can't actually be serving this _thing_."

"Just come with us. I don't want to have to hurt you." Cardinal stated.

I turned ready to run. Shadows. No no no! Trapped. The shadows hissed and growled. I turned back to face them. Cardinal still had that smile on his face. That was really starting to piss me off.

"You're not going anywhere." Cardinal said with a laugh.

That pulse... Was it coming from that larger shadow? I stiffened as it spoke.

"Have you ever heard of the elixir stones? The stones that were said to be... _controlling_. The black stones of the darkness. Have you heard of the stories off the ruler of the shadows?" It growled with a wicked sharp toothed smile.

At that moment I looked back to Cardinals eyes and it all came together. The families of birds being attacked and then the children disappearing. That bastard. It was all his fault that this thing was doing this. Pharos pulled out a large black gem that was the size of a baseball. I felt the dark pulses strengthen. It wasn't coming from him, it was coming from that gem. I wanted to run but couldn't. My head... I was starting to feel... weird I guess you could say. Suddenly shadows were getting shot with blasters.

"Falco run!" Blank shouted though he could barely hear it over the pulse.

I didn't move. Pharos and Cardinal fled. Bang! Landmaster fire struck where they were previously standing. Someone gripped my shoulders.

"Falco? Falco snap out of it!" Blank demanded.

They must not be that far away because I could still feel the gems pulses. Blank stepped in front of me as the fire continued. I didn't move as he lifted me and brought me back and out of the line of fire. That pulse was starting to dull. It was rather hypnotic. Blank sat me down againsts on of the buildings.

"Falco? Answer me dammit!"

The pulse. If I listened close enough I could still hear it. I closed my eyes listening closely.

"No! You need to stay awake!"

Blank slapped me. I lost the pulse for a second.

"Bl-Blank?"

I put a hand to my head.

"You ok pal?"

I could hear the pulse of the gem. I could feel it.

"That gem..." I whispered. "The elixir stone."

"What did you say?"

I was really feeling weird now. Pharos. I needed to get to him.

"The elixir stone... Need to... Obey." My voice was barely audible.

"Falco? You can hear me right?"

No. I won't obey. I won't be like him. It's all his fault that Cardinal is serving that thing. I won't be like him ever.

"... Yes. I can. My head." I moaned. "I feel weird."

"You feel weird?"

I nodded slowly.

"Let's get you out of here."

I managed another slow nod. Ignore the pulse. Ignore the pulse. Blank started to walk me back to the ship. Blank had a firm grip on my arm as if to keep me from running off. I pushed away from him and freed myself from his grip.

"Just go back and help. I can make it back on my own,"

"I have to watch out for my pride. I'm going to make sure you don't get attacked on the way back."

"We've been over this. I can't be a part of your pride. Now go help them."

"At least explain to me what happened."

"...Later."

"That's it then. I'm walking you back." Blank stated as he started toward me. "There's something wrong with you and you know it."

A little harsh maybe?

"I'm fine ok!"

I turned and ran down the street when he reached to grab my arm again. I heard Blank give chase.

"Falco!"

I ran faster. Why was I running? Where was I running to? I was sure that I had lost Blank after a while but I kept running. I ran until I came to a dead end. I put my back to the wall and slid to the ground. I put my head in my hands. I didn't know how long I was there but I didn't really care. It hit me then.

"Falco."

I didn't look up.

"You can't help me..."

"What?"

"you can't help me. I'm doomed to serve that thing and it's shadows. The elixir will consume me like everyone else."

"Look at me."

"Please... Just leave me alone."

"_Look_ at me."

I hesitantly looked up at him. Blank was studying my face. Blank smiled and I looked away.

"You still have a chance. You still have some blue color in your eyes. Now come on. Let's get you home."

I stood and followed a few paces behind Blank. We boarded Max. I sat in the dark in my room. I was bound to serve Pharos. I would end up like Cardinal. I would end up like my brother. Someone knocked at the door. I didn't answer. Maybe they'd think I wasn't here and leave. I just wanted to sit in the dark alone. Depressing, sure but why should I care right now anyway? The door slowly opened and Faded stuck his head in.

"You shouldn't be sitting alone in the dark."

"...Are my eyes red?"

"The color? No."

Faded switched on the light. I blinked a few times before my eyes adjusted to the lighting.

"Yeah you're fine. So about that team of yours. I could get ahold of them for you. They should at least know that you're alive."

"I'd rather not speak to them. They ditched me. Left me to die."

"At least give them a chance to explain."

I looked away from him.

"_Give_ them a chance. Holding a grudge isn't going to solve anything. Besides, if you don't solve this Blank will and his method of _solving_ things usually ends up with someone losing their head."

"...Fine. Just not now. Some other time, ok?"

"Whatever. Now come on we're at Home."

I stood and followed Faded and soon Blank out.

"I'm going to go see Cid." I said thinking that it would probably be better to get this over with now.

"Oooook. Have fun being shot at." Blank said.

Blank had a point but again I'd better see him now and get it over with. Uncle Cid was going to be pissed. I knocked on the door to his office.

"It opens you know."

I cautiously stepped in. Cid looked surprised then angry.

"Where have you been?! You leave without a word and don't send so much as a bloody postcard! You could've-!... Your eyes... You came into contact with- No.-"

"I talked with Cardinal earlier today."

"What?"

"He's with that shadow thing called Pharos. It has this thing that it calls the elixir stone and it's huge."

"How large?"

"Like baseball sized. There was this pulse coming from it." I said as I thought back. "It...I...-"

"Did he have smaller versions of it?"

"I don't know all I saw was the larger one but then again I kind of... I guess I spaced out or something." I said thinking.

"Shit..."

"I'm ok though. Blank saved me there."

"...Listen. You need to stay in Home. You can't leave this city. Understand?"

"What? Why?"

"They already have Cardinal. They aren't going to get you too. Now stay in the city and avoid any birds with slit red eyes."

"Fine. I'll be at my house if you need me, k?"

"Already? What's wrong?"

"I... just feel tired. I'm going to lay down."

I turned and started out.

"Be careful."

"Yeah I know."

I walked the familiar streets to my house. I entered. I wasn't dusty at all. Huh... Lu must've been dropping by every once in awhile to dust it or something. I walked the house. Empty of any other person and the same as when I left it. I went to my room. Exactly the same. I lay down on the bed. I lay there trying to organize my thoughts. Damn it's one thing after another. First it's Andross now it's the return of those damn stones. It's all _his_ fault. I am never going to be like him. I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep until I awoke to a tickling feeling going down my left side. I didn't have to be psychic to know who it was. Lulu. Why wasn't she yelling at me? Wasn't she mad? I shifted my position slightly.

"Lu, that tickles." I said sleepily.

He lips brushed my neck. She was such a beautiful bird.

"I know. Why did you leave?"

She ticked my side playfully and I laughed. I couldn't help it.

"Lu, please."

"Where did you go? I've missed you."

She snuggled up closer to me.

"I missed you too... I was exploring the planets at first but then I ended up protecting them with some team called Starfox."

"Blank told me you almost died on some planet called Fichina."

"Well yeah... I crashed but I'm ok now. I'm staying home."

I yawned and put an arm around her.

"We'll talk later. Just go back to sleep hon."

I just had to ask. Stupid maybe but... Ya know.

"...Aren't you mad?"

"Yes and no. I'm mad that you left but you did help save the Lylat system from that Andross guy so not really."

"You knew about that?"

"Everyone does. Now shut up and sleep."

With a tired sigh I fell back to sleep. I woke to sunlight streaming through the window. I moved my arm to block the sun as I sat up. I yawned and started down the hall and into the kitchen. Lulu was making breakfast. She turned.

"Morning... Your eyes."

"Yeah I know."

"They were after you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just got a little too close."

"You need to be careful."

"How come everyone seems to know about this besides me?"

"Well you did leave."

I shrugged.

"Want some help?"

"No I got it."

I sat down at the table.

"It's happening all over the galaxy isn't it?"

Lulu came over with two plates.

"Yeah... It is. Where did they attack you?"

"The capitol. I was helping with the shadow problem and Cardinal showed up. You can probably guess how it went from there."

I took a bite of the waffles. Somehow it wasn't very satisfying. Lulu watched me eat for a bit.

"Does it taste ok?" She asked.

"It tastes great as usual. Why?"

"No reason."

"Did you miss an ingredient or something?"

"No."

"Do you know something I don't?"

"There's just some signs before you turn into one of them."

"What?"

"... Did they make you eat anything?"

"No. I didn't get close enough for them to touch me. Anything that did get too close well their guts are splattered on the capitol streets."

"Oh. Then you should be fine then."

"What are they making them eat?"

"... Those black stones."

"What? That's crazy." I said taking another bite.

"I know."

Lulu looked down.

"Lu? You ok?"

"I'm afraid."

I stood and walked around the table. I put my arms around her.

"It'll be ok. I'll do everything in my power to protect you. I promise."

"Thank you but no. I could lose you that way."

"*Sigh* What do you want me to do then?"

"Stay home with me."

"I'll stay in the city as often as I can."

"...You have to stay."

"Lu-"

"I just can't lose you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then stay. Please. Just stay."

I held her closer.

"If Cid or the General call for me I have to go."

"I know."

With that I started cleaning up. After a second Lulu stood and helped.

"I'm going to go see Keyakku.-"

Lulu hugged me.

"Be careful."

"Alright."

I kissed her and left. Keyakku was setting up a ship for the next mission. I approached him. He turned to me. His gaze going directly to my eyes and mine to his. His eyes were a dull red color.

"You too, huh coz?" He asked.

"Sucks right?"

"Don't I know it. So did my dad blow up at you?"

"Yep. 'You leave without a word and don't send as much as a bloody postcard.' Blah blah blah. Then it went from there. It's like I'm not a kid anymore."

"He just gets protective when it comes to his family. He lost his brother, his brothers wife, his wife, a nephew. He just doesn't want to lose anyone else. He freaked when

I came back from a mission and my eyes were red."

"With all the birds gathering here at Home this place is bound to be a target."

"I guess you're right but where else are we going to go?"

"When I figure it out I'll tell you... Do we have anything on the elixir stone story or whatever it's called?"

"You'd have to ask my dad or someone higher up. Why?"

"Maybe there's a way to make us immune or to slow the stones effects."

"Or a way to reverse it."

"Yeah exactly."

"Lets go find my dad."


	4. Chapter 4 Enter Lance

(Millions of miles from Home the city.)

I had it. It was in my grasp. This was the key to reverse the elixirs effects. I had been locked in my room for days just searching for this type of chemistry called alchemy. These symbols... Could these really work? This one ment night and it was on the right. The second was day and that was on the left and that third was the black sun, It went on the top to complete the triangle. Now how to activate them and make the potion. The answers had to be in these old books somewhere. I heard a knock at the door. A very forceful knock at that.

"Lance! Open the door!"

I stayed silent as I redrew it on a piece of notebook paper but this time more neat. What materials would I need?

"Lance! You've been in there for days. At least come out and eat... Lance!"

Persistent bastards. Yesterday it had been Ripley and the day before Shelke and now it was Darin and it just kept going in that circle. They must be taking turns in trying

to get me to open the door and come out. I stood and walked over to the door. I opened it. I held my drawing out to the buck. Darin looked at it.

"I can use this to make a potion that can reverse the effects of the stones if I can figure out how to activate it." I said.

"Lance-"

"That and I have to figure out the materials that I'll need."

"Lance. You need to take a break. You've been at it for days. Everyone's worried about you. You can't keep doing this."

"I'm a workaholic. It's what I do."

Darin didn't seem amused. I took a few steps out the door and put a hand on the wall when I almost fell.

"Whoa... I'm dizzy."

"I wouldn't doubt it. Now come on. You need to eat."

Darin gripped my arm to keep me from falling as we went down the stairs. I sat down in a chair at the kitchen table. Darin started going through my cupboards for something that he could make quickly. I laid my head down on my hands and yawned. Darin looked at me.

"You haven't been sleeping either have you?"

"I slept a little."

Darin looked kind of frustrated as he started something. How much farther could I push him before he'd blow? After a while I was tempted to just take a nap right there on the table while Darin was cooking. About ten seconds after I closed my eyes Darin set a plate in front of me and hit me on the back.

"Hey. You can't sleep yet."

"Huh?"

I looked at Darin and then to the plate in front of me.

"Eat."

Darin went back to the stove. I started eating. The first bite I ate slowly but after that I ate ravenously. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. I rushed to get the food into my stomach not really tasting the food at all. The second I finished Darin put something else on my plate which I ate just as quick if not faster. I just couldn't seem to get full. The third plate I slowed slightly. The fourth I was finally feeling full. Darin gave me a fifth plate which I ate only a quarter of and pushed it away.

"I'm full."

Darin took the plate. I stood and started toward the stairs. Darin was soon following. I sat down on the floor where I had been before ready to move onto the next step.

"Oh no you don't."

Darin gripped my arm and he half walked half dragged me to my bed. He practically threw me onto the bed.

"Ok. I get the hint."

I settled under the covers. Darin went over to my research and picked it up. That made me uneasy. What was he going to do with it?

"Hey. What're you doing?"

Darin walked over to the door with it and killed the light.

"So you don't get any _ideas_ when I'm gone."

I laid my head down when the door closed knowing it was no use to argue right now. I closed my eyes and slept deeply. I woke to voices downstairs.

"He's _still_ sleeping?" Shelke asked.

Still sleeping? I looked to the clock. 2:24pm. I swore and got up. I went down the stairs. Darin and Shelke were just sitting in the living room.

"How long have you two been here?" I inquired.

"We dropped by around noon just in case those _things_ decided to drop by while you slept. Again." Darin answered.

"It's two. Why didn't you guys wake me?" I demanded.

"Why would we? This is the most you've slept in a week." Shelke explained.

"Darin where's my research?"

"Not here."

I pinched the high area on my beak near my eyes frustrated.

"_Where is it?_"

"You need to take a break Lance." Darin repeated from yesterday.

"I did."

"Workaholic." Shelke stated.

"You've known that about me for years...*Sigh* Tell me where it is Darin."

They both stayed silent. Shelke the raccoon moved slightly in her seat. I walked over to the door. Darin sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"On a solitary walk."

I continued out and down the street. I moved down busy streets and empty ones alike as I fought to clear my head. I walked passed the destroyed hospital that I had worked at part time. I was usually going back and forth between this one and the one in the capitol. I had no work at the moment due to the trains being out. I examined the hospital. Construction workers had been working on it all week trying to rebuild it. Darin had taken everything. Even the triangle sketch that I had. The research could be the future of us birds. I sighed again and continued down the street. I almost stopped when I realized someone was following me. Who was it? I turned a corner. They followed. Surely we were just going in the same direction. I turned the next corner. They followed. Just a coincidence, right? I continued straight, right, right, left, straight. They followed. Oh great I was being stalked. I was feeling uneasy now. I then realized in an effort to lose my stalker I wound up in an area of town I was most unfamiliar with. I started to walk faster and the person following sped up as well. Finally I stopped and so did my stalker. I turned.

"What do you-"

I stopped. A bird. Those red eyes. I took a step backwards. A smile spread across the birds face. I looked back seeing another red eyed bird come into view. This one female. The next from my left. I swore. Three birds. They drew closer. I ran to my right since it held the only opening. I was a doctor and a researcher not a fighter and three vs one, there was no way I could win against one of them. I could hear them give chase. I dashed through the streets occasionally getting my path blocked by one of the birds. Before I knew it I ran into a dead end. No. Dammit no! Were they leading me here from the start? They had me trapped. I turned. The female was there. The other two soon joined her. They ran at me. I froze. Now what? Within seconds the three had me pinned to the ground. one was on top of me and had my arms pinned down. The other two were by my head. The second male started to pry my mouth open. I fought to keep it shut.

"Oh come on doc it's not that bad. They actually taste pretty good." The female chimed.

My mouth slowly opened. The female dropped in several stones. My mind went blank for a second. They did taste rather good.

"Lance!"

"Hurry." One of the males said.

They rushed in trying to get me to swallow them. I saw the male bird that had me pinned get thrown off. Shelke kicked the female. Ripley the tiger pounced the second male, his claws ready. Someone performed the heimlich maneuver on me forcing me to cough up the stones. They clattered on the pavement. Wait. What happened? I couldn't comprehend what was going on. My mind was on the stones. They had tasted so good. Something that tastes so great can't be all that bad, right? I was sitting on that ground staring at the stones. Darin crouched in front of me. I didn't look at him I just continued to watch the stones.

"Lance? Lance you ok?"

"His eyes are bright red." Shelke observed.

"Lance? Can you understand what I'm saying?" Darin asked.

Those stones. I needed them. I slowly reached for them. Ripley slapped my hand away.

"Lets get him back home and away from those stones." Ripley said.

Darin lifted me. I groaned in protest. They started back to my house not walking but running. When we got there Darin lay me on the couch. I felt kind of weird.

"Lance? Can you say something?" Darin asked.

I stayed silent. My eyes slowly closed. My eyes opened when someone shook me. Why was I so... so daze?

"Did he swallow any?" Shelke asked.

"I don't think so." Darin answered.

"He may not have swallowed any but they were in his mouth and they have enough of and effect just when they get too close." Ripley explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" Shelke asked.

"I think so." Ripley said thoughtfully.

My eyes closed again.

"Lance-" Darin started.

"Don't. Maybe some sleep will help him shake off some of the effects." Ripley interrupted.

When I woke next I was in my bed. Those stones. I need those stones. I pulled myself out of bed and started down the stairs. Ripley was staring out the window. At what? I had no idea. Ripley looked at me as I descended the stairs.

"How do you feel?"

I took a second to answer and when I did my voice was no more than a whisper.

"I need them..."

"What?" Ripley growled.

I went toward the door but Ripley blocked my path. I tried to move passed him but he gripped my arm.

"I need them... The elixir..." I hissed.

"No you don't. You said it yourself. It's a poison."

"So is alcohol. Just one won't hurt."

"Yes it will. Do you really want to be those things puppet?"

"Something that tastes so good can't be that bad. I need it."

"Lance, you're not thinking straight."

I'm fine now move!"

(Alleyway)

Darin picked up the stones. Maybe if he got these to a lab they could figure out how to help the birds. Figure out how to help Lance. His phone rang. He answered it.

"Darin here."

"I need you over here now! Hurry!"

"Let me go!"

"Lance?!" Darin asked.

The phone call ended. Fear coursed through his veins as he raced to Lances house. Did those birds show up at his house again? He ran through the front door. In the living room Ripley had Lance pinned to the ground. An arm behind his back, face on the floor.

"What're you doing?! Darin asked alarmed.

"He wants those fucking stones."Ripley replied.

"I need it! I need the elixir!"

"No you don't!" Ripley shouted at me.

I struggled under Ripley's weight. Darin drew closer and Ripley pulled my up and onto my knees. Darin looked into my eyes for a second.

"The red colors faded a bit from yesterday."

I struggled to get out of Ripley's grip.

"Let go!"

Darin struck me and forcefully made me look at him.

"Get a hold of yourself! You're acting like _them_."

"I... I need those stones..."

My voice was much quieter.

"You don't need them."

"I do!"

My voice rose again and once again Darin struck me.

"Would you wake up?! You don't need them! Snap out of it!"

"...I...I don't?" I questioned myself.

"No you don't."

Darin's voice was softer. I stayed silent. Ripley's grip loosened. When I made no move to fight him or escape he let go and move over by Darin.

"You ok? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ripley asked.

I shook my head slowly. I don't need them?... My research. I was working on something wasn't I?

"Darin?" I asked.

"What is it?"

"My research..."

"I'll go get it for you later ok?"

I nodded and pushed myself up. I wrapped my arms around my stomach area. They stood as well. My stomach growled.

"I'll make you something to eat." Darin stated.

I shook my head.

"No. It's ok."

I started toward the stairs.

"Lance you need to eat." Ripley said.

I continued up and into my room. I pulled out my laptop and checked my messages. A message from Saundra. Looks like the trains are finally back online. Looks like I was finally going to be able to make it back to the hospital in the capitol. Tomorrow. I'll go tomorrow. I went back down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went through the cupboards.

"So you turn down food being made for you but it's ok for you to make it for yourself?" Ripley asked.

"I didn't want to eat but I decided that I should."

"Here let me help." Darin said.

As we waited for the food to cook I spoke.

"You busy tomorrow Darin?"

"No. I'm still on stand by. Why?"

"The trains are back online-"

"You need me to escort you there so you don't get attacked."

"Basicly."

"I'll be here. You have to be careful when you're in the capitol. Don't walk the streets alone."

"I'll be careful."

When I ate, even though it was one of my favorites it wasn't very satisfying and the taste well there wasn't much to it. Those stones tasted so- No! Stop! I don't need it! The food must be good because Darin and Ripley seemed to be enjoying it. It was just me. I wanted to just stop eating now but now that the trains were working I could cross that toxic waste dump of a lake and get to the hospital within a half an hour instead of going around in four days which ment I needed to be at the top of my game for work. I finished a single plate then put the plate in the sink.

"Just one plate? It's one of your favorite meals." Ripley asked surprised.

"I'm just not very hungry."

I started up the stairs and stopped.

"You guys can leave. I'll be fine."

"Sorry pal, but I'm not leaving. What if those birds followed us here? What if they're just waiting for us to leave? Besides with with what happened earlier I just don't trust you." Darin stated bluntly.

I shook my head and continued up. I took a nice hot shower and crawled into bed. My alarm set for 6am. I rushed to get ready that morning like always. I walked out to the car with Darin.

"Want me to drive?"

"No. It's my car." I responded.

The ride to the station was quick and smooth. I tossed the keys to Darin when I got out.

"Don't scratch it."

"Be careful. If you become one of them I'm gonna be PISSED."

"Did you read my research?"

"Don't worry I didn't mess with it."

"You should read it."

I started toward the station.

"Why should I read it?"

I ignored Darin's question and kept walking. I got my ticket.

"Haven't seen you in a while doctor Lance Velsio." Aryll said.

She handed me my ticket and studied my face. He gaze going straight to my eyes. She looked shocked.

"Your eyes. They attacked you? Are you ok?"

"Just barely. They almost had me." I said honestly.

"Be careful."

"I know. That's all I've been hearing lately."

I turned and started toward my train. Once the train was moving I called Saundra.

"Hello?"

"Hey Saundra."

"Lance! I haven't talked to you in forever."

"It's been two weeks. Now could you do me a favor?"

"You want a ride right?"

"Please."

"Of course. How could I turn you down?"

"Could you be there in about 30 minutes?"

"Sure. See you then."

Next I called the skyward inn. It was two blocks from the hospital I worked at.

"Hello. This is the Skyward inn how may I help you?"

"Hey Marty it's Lance-"

"Hey pal. I'll put a room aside for you."

"Dang. That was fast."

"I guess I just expect your calls after all these years. Ya know? So how does room 206 sound?"

"Great, Thanks Marty."

"Anytime Lance."

The call ended and I put my phone away. I stared out the window and watched the scenery outside speed by. I froze for a second when I noticed the reflection in the window. I couldn't let them know I had noticed them. A bird. Red eyes with pupils that were only slits. The deep red color staring at me. Why would they allow him on the train? Or did he sneak on? I forced myself to focus on the garbage in the disgusting water. I counted the pieces of garbage. Once the train reached the station I disembarked with the rest of the passengers. The bird was following me as expected. I soon saw Saundra outside the station.

"Hey Lance!" She called to me.

I waved to her and approached. I got in the passenger side. Saundra had a smile on her face as usual. She started the car and drove on.

"So? How are yo-"

Saundra almost drove off the road. I gripped the steering wheel and pulled us back on track.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"your eyes..."

"I know I know."

I was rather annoyed with all of the extra attention.

"Are yo-"

"I'm fine"

I turned and looked and looked in the side view mirror. I studied the cars behind us.

"But Lance. They attacked you. You could've become one of them." She pressed.

"Can we just drop the subject? All I've been hearing today is 'Are you ok? They attacked you?' I'm sick of hearing that."

"We're friends. Why shouldn't I get worried?"

"I didn't say that."

"You could've been killed."

"Now you're overreacting. Just calm down. I'm fine. Me being here now should be enough."

"...I guess...Want me to walk you in?"

"No. I'll be fine."

The rest of the way we were silent. Once there I said bye to Saundra who in turn told me to be careful. I was sick of hearing that too.


	5. Chapter 5 Velatone

(Home)

"We are getting nowhere." Keyakku whined.

"Now what? We can't just give up and hide." I said.

"I know-"

"Falco! Keyakku!" Faded yelled as he ran toward us.

"Faded? What's going on?" I asked.

"The General wants us to go to Velatone. There's a whole _mess_ of shadows. We're going to get back up from some other teams but he wants us there now."

Without another word we boarded Max. With everything set and ready to go we took off. I'd be a 10 minute trip for Max. Not long after we took off we got a transmission. From uncle Cid.

"Is there something-" Keyakku started.

"Listen. Both of you better come back! Got it? Especially you Falco! No disappearing acts!" Cid yelled.

"I'll come back." I reassured.

"You have nothing to worry about." Keyakku added.  
The transmission ended and within minutes we were there. We ran into the city. Me and Blank went one way and Keyakku and Faded the other. We fought the shadows for hours. There just seemed to be no end to these things. I ducked around a corner as a shadow fired something at me from it's mouth. Blank joined me as it's attack continued.

"So when is this backup getting here?" I asked.

"Soon I hope."

We ran out from our hiding place guns ready. Not long during our fight did we get separated by a large group of shadows. I jumped back to avoid a shadows strike just getting farther from Blank. Were they trying to separate us?

"Now!"

I looked over. Birds. Red eyes with pupils that were just slits running toward me. Blank caught my gaze.

"Run!"

I ran. The shadows swung at me as I ran trying to stop me or at the very least slow me down. I dodged and continued running. Keyakku. Was he ok? I could hear them pursuing me as I ran. Sooner than expected I could no longer hear their steps. I stopped and turned. Where were they? I took a few steps back and turned in a circle. I started walking. Shadows eyed me as I walked. A few shadows slowly approached me. I pointed my gun at them. I shot the shadows that attacked. The next thing I knew I was on the ground.

"Got ya."

My arm was behind my back and my gun clattered away from me on the city street. I struggled against him desperate to get away. The second bird quickly joined him in holding me down. Within a few difficult minutes they had me on my back pinned to the ground.

"Let me go!"

"After all the trouble of catching you? i don't think so."

I struggled but I just couldn't seem to get free. The bird that was on top of me had a foot on my right arm and a firm grip on my left leaving him with one free hand. The other gripped my beak and started to pry it apart. I struggled to keep my mouth shut. The other bird got ready to drop the stones in my mouth. Bang! The bird that was prying my mouth open got shot by the laser from a blaster. I clamped my mouth shut and looked over expecting Blank. What the-? This was our backup? More shots. The birds with great frustration fled. I got up and retrieved my gun. I continued my mission and refused to look at him.

"Falco! Falco wait!"

Fox ran toward me and gripped my arm. I jerked my arm away and fired my blaster/gun at the shadows.

"Falco-"

"Later."

I continued to fight the shadows. The whole later thing... I was just stalling. I really didn't want to talk to Fox. Once finished with one area we moved to the next. Fox really seemed impatient and ready to talk to me. About what? I could guess.

"Falco!"

I turned. Blank approached.

"You ok pal?"

"Yeah. Fine. Where are all these shadows coming from?"

"These things that General Hacuro is calling shadow gates. We've taken them out so the numbers should be thinning."

"Alright. Lets finish this."

We fought hard and slowly finished off all of the shadows. Fox approached.

"Falco. Can you come back to the ship so we can talk?"

Blank seemed to see how I was struggling to answer. How I really didn't want to got with him. Blank spoke.

"Falco. Where's Keyakku? Cid's gonna be pissed if you lost him."

"Oh right. We better go find him."

I believed that I was playing alone rather well.

"See ya."

I ran off with Blank.

"He wait!"

"Who was that?"

"I'll tell you later. Lets just get everyone together and back on the ship."

We found Faded and Keyakku in the square.

"Come on. Lets go." I said.

"What's the hurry?" Keyakku asked.

"Weeeeell."

"Did they attack you too?"

"Yeah."

"Did they separate you two so they could or try to get you?"

"Yeah."

"Falco!" Fox called.

"Lets go." Blank said.

We ran.

"What did you two do?" Faded asked.

"Nothing. _That I know of_." Blank said eyeing me.

"Later." I said again.

We boarded and took off.

"So what's up?" Blank asked.

"Don't freak Blank. That was Fox-"

"Mc'Cloud?!" Blank finished. "I could've pounded that bastard!"

"That's why we needed to get to the ship before I told you who that was."

"He almost killed you! I-" Blank continued.

"I know that!"

"Incoming transmission from...Starfox?" Faded said questioning whether he should've said Starfox in front of Blank.

"Patch it through! I'm challenging that bastard!"

"Block it." I said. "I'm not going to let you do this Blank."

"Why not?!"

"What's more important to you Blank?" Keyakku asked.

"What?"

"Do you want to fight Fox or protect Falco and me? You can't do both."

"...*Sigh*..."

Blank leaned back in a chair. I sat down and started sketching in my my notebook. Fox kept trying to get through all the while Faded blocked him. When we came off Max Cid was waiting for us.

"You're still here." Cid breathed. "I was worried one of you wouldn't come back. I heard from Hacuro that more of those birds showed up."

"I told you that you have nothing to worry about, remember? Besides we kicked ass."

Cid smiled. A kind of sad but relieved smile. I started back to my house. Gotta let Lu know that I'm still alive.

"Falco!" Cid called.

I turned.

"Stay in the city. If you leave I'll find you and beat your ass."

I smiled. Cid's voice had a joking tone to it. he knew that I wasn't going to leave.

"I'll be here to visit and piss you off in your own office everyday."

I turned back around and continued on. It was nice to be Home. Home was such a nice city. Odd name sure but it was still nice. I entered my house happily sketching in my notebook.

"Lu?"

No answer. I walked into the living room. Must be out with Medley. I sniffed the air. Well if she was gone she had definitely made something before she left. I walked into the kitchen as I put the finishing touches on my drawing. I looked up from my notebook. Dinner was still warm on the table. Wait... Two plates. I felt someones arms wrap around me and I was a bit surprised. She kissed my neck.

"Surprise. How'd it go hon?" Lu asked.

"I'd say it went rather well."

I set my notebook down and turned to face her.

"You hungry? I made your favorite."

I held her close and kissed her. My passion so easily detected.

"So how'd your day go?" I asked as we sat down at the table.

"Fine. Medley and I helped with all the injured that are coming in... Seems like my magic does have some use."

"It's always had potential. You can heal certain injuries. Control fire and water. Create ice and lightning. I'd say it's pretty cool."

Lulu smiled. I smiled back and took a bite.

"That is good. I have really missed your cooking."

We ate and talked. I had really missed her. Everything. Her smile was so bright and warm. I was a totally different person when I was with her. We were soon done and

returning to bed. We didn't sleep for a while though.

"I really missed you." I told her.

My hand brushed down her side. She smiled.

"Falco, don't."

"Oh does it tickle?"

A devious smile finding it's way onto my face.

"Falco if you tickle me you are going to ge- Ah!"

I tickled her stomach. She laughed and tried to push away.

"That's it."She laughed.

She reached over and tickled my side. I started laughing and the next thing I knew we were wrestling like a couple of kids. I pinned her. We kissed. Drawing out then back into the kiss several times. She freed one of her arms and looped it around my neck bringing me closer. She brought her hand to my face. Such a gentle touch. Why had I left this? I released her other arm. She smiled but I payed no mind to it as I kissed her again. She brought her hands to my sides. I retreated from the kiss when she tickled my sides. Shit. I shouldn't have released her other arm. With her few seconds of having the advantage she got on top of me switching the odds around. I laughed.

"I warned you remember?"

"Ok ok! Stop!"

"Say it."

"Come on give me a break!"

"Fine. Tickle tickle."

I laughed harder.

"It's not that hard to say."

"Alright alright! I surrender! You win! You're the best!"

"Now was that so hard?"

I fought the urge to say yes. She leaned in and kissed me. I kissed her back. She gripped my shirt and started to pull it off... After the...event she had snuggled up against me and we had fallen asleep. I woke to the smell of bacon cooking. I yawned and got up. I walked out to the kitchen still pulling on a shirt.

"Morning hon. Sleep well?"

I yawned and stretched before answering.

"Yeah, you?"

"Great."


	6. Chapter 6 Kidnapped

(Capitol hospital)

The last few days had gone well. No soldiers under my care had been lost. No one had attacked me. So far anyway. I started to leave the room. This poor little canary girl. No parents. Both had become one of them. She had locked herself in a freezer while hiding from those things. Well at least her being locked in a freezer had slowed her bleeding and in hence saved her life. She would have bled to death if she hadn't have been in that freezer. Her condition was improving but I was still worried about her. She was only ten and she had to go through this.

"Doctor Velsio."

I turned surprised.

"You're awake. How do you feel?"

"Ok I guess... A little sad." Sherry admitted.

"You miss your parents, huh?"

She shook her head. Now I was confused.

"Then why are you sad?"

"You're leaving again."

"You're sad that I'm leaving?"

"Yeah... You pay more attention to me than my parents ever did. You actually care about me... You do care right?"

"Of course I care. I'm sure your parents-"

"No. They didn't care..."

Sherry studied me. Her emerald eyes had a hardly noticeable red tint to them.

"You got attacked too... Some birds. The birds that attacked us they were talking about you. I over hear them while I was in the freezer. They said something about you

becoming a threat because you were researching something. That they needed you on their side before you did become a threat."

"What? Are you sure?"

Sherry nodded.

"I over heard that and got away... I'm scared."

"It's ok Sherry. If they attack you I'll do all I can to protect you."

"That's another thing that my parents wouldn't do."

"...Just be glad you had parents, ok?"

"You lost yours when you were small didn't you?"

"Yeah... I did."

I exited. It was late and I was tired. So many soldiers and pilots coming in. I along with the rest of the staff were working crazy hours. I walked the two blocks alone yawning. I called Darins phone. He should know about this whole me being a threat thing.

"Sorry I can't pick up the phone right now. Leave a message."

"I just got some... news today. Bad news. Apparently I'm a threat to them. They know about my research Darin. Call me back ASAP ok?"

I hung up. Nothing happened on my way back to the hotel. Marty waved to me and said hi to me in the lobby like usual. The next few days after that night was when something unexpected happened. Sherry stood and walked by me happily as I worked with the other patients. She was happy to be able to stand again. All her fear and worry just melted away when I said that she could get up whenever she wanted. Sure there were going to be some people coming here to take her to an orphanage somewhere in the next week but she didn't need to know that yet. I didn't want to upset her right after she finally got her spirits back up. She skipped next to me as I walked down the hall. She did seem rather attached to me but I didn't really mind her hanging around. I walked her back to her room.

"Alright. You need to sleep."

"Are you leaving again?"

"I have to go but I'll be back bright and early as always."

"Don't be late ok?"

Sherry crawled into bed. My phone rang. I pulled it out. Darin. Finally! I noticed Sherry's scared look.

"What?"

"Lance! Behind you!"

I felt something hard hit the back of my head. I fell to the ground my eyes closing. The last thing I saw was my phone clattering away from me on the cold floor.

"Sleep tight doc."

The bird dropped the metal tray. The second bird swung Lance over his shoulder.

"No! Let him go!"

Sherry pressed the call nurse button.

"You're coming along too you little snitch. Wouldn't have to if you had kept your mouth shut."

The first bird grabbed Sherry.

(Saundra's house)

Saundra was watching the news. She called Darin in a panic.

"Yeah?"

"Turn the TV to channel 45! Don't ask questions!"

She hung up. Darin turned on the TV.

"In recent news the doctor and the patient that were abducted yesterday have been identified as the skilled Lance Velsio and a ten year old girl named Sherry Rapid who had recently lost her parents to the shadows. The kidnappers were birds as some witnesses confirmed which leads us to believe that they plan to ummm recruit them to their forces." The reporter rambled on.

(Location unknown)

When I woke my head was pounding. What happened? I slowly sat up putting a hand to the back of my head.

"Lance? Are you ok?" Sherry asked.

"...Yeah... I'm ok. Where are we?"

"I don't know."

I studied the room. I was in a rather comfortable bed that made me feel like going back to sleep. Sherry sat at the end of it. Her head down. She looked tired.

"They're coming back. They said that they would."

"It's going to be ok. I'll protect you."

She crawled up onto the bed and buried her face in my chest and cried. I held her. I lay back with her still crying into my chest. She eventually cried herself to sleep. It wasn't long before I fell back to sleep either. When I woke this time Sherry was still sleeping. I removed myself out from under her careful not to wake her. I pulled on my boots and examined the doot. I couldn't believe that some of the things my late brother taught me would actually be put to use. My brother was five years older than me. He would be 30 this year. I searched my pockets. A pen. I couldn't use this. What could I use? A little glimmer from the corner of the room caught my eyes. A paper clip. Maybe. Just maybe. I straightened out the end and started on the lock.

"Lance? What're you doing?"

"...(Almost.)..."

Click! I tried the door. It opened. I put the paper clip in my pocket. I might need it later. I waved for her to follow. She did so.

"Which way should we go?"

"Not sure..." I replied.

We went right. We moved swiftly through the halls. We made it to and odd center path that created a hexagon shape that lead to several doors outside the circle. We stood in the center of the hexagon. Each door had a green light above it which ment that it was open. We chose a door and stared down the path to it. We stopped hearing a loud thud behind us. We turned. A shadow. The largest shadow I had ever seen stood there.

"Sherry. Sherry run."

We ran. They shadow chased us. We ran through the door that the shadow pounded a few times to break down. At the end of the hall was an elevator which we ran into. Sherry rapidly pushed the button. The shadow was picking up speed. The elevator doors closed and went down. Once the doors opened again we started walking not wanting to make too much noise. We heard the familiar thud from somewhere down the hall we just came from. We sped up. We were lead to some control room. Below was a black hot lava like substance. Around us on the walls were those black stones though they had no dark pulses. Were they the stones just not complete?

"Wrong door" Sherry said.

"Yeah."

We turned to see the shadow in an attacking position. We backed up. It lunged at us. I pushed Sherry out of the way. I soon felt one of the shadows huge clawed hands come down on my chest. It stared down at me a low growl erupting from it's throat. Clunk! The shadow looked up. One of the junk stones had struck it in the back of the head. I tripped it as it went for Sherry. It fell. I stood and backed up toward the low railing. Please work. I whistled. That seemed to get it's attention. It lunged at me. I moved out of the way and the shadow dove over the low railing and into the lava like substance below.

"Sherry."

Sherry nodded and we left the area. We went through 3 other doors before we came o the door that led us to a room with a single red and white train.

"Maybe we can use this."Sherry suggested.

Click tap click tap!

"L-Lance."

I turned. No. How? The shadow, Could it be the same shadow? It had four arms now. The two it had grown were smaller than the originals and it now had two tentacles shooting from it's back. We ran. Sherry fell. I stopped.

Lance!"

One of the tentacles had a firm grip on her leg. I grabbed her. It slowly pulled us toward it. I quickly grabbed the nearest object, a metal pole and drove it into the tentacle. It screeched and let go. I pulled Sherry to her feet and we ran. We jumped in the head car. I fought to keep the door closed as Sherry started it up. The train moved heard the shadow jump on one of the cars.

"We're not going to make it are we?"

"We'll make out."

The train tipped causing us to slide to the right side of the train. It fell back to 4 wheels.

"What's it doing?"

"I think It's trying to knock us off the track." I said.

The train tipped again. Four more strikes later the train did fall all the way over. The train slid on the earth. There was silence for a minute. Sherry hugged me and I pulled her to her feet. I looked up at the door which was now on the ceiling. Bang bang bang! The shadow pounded on the door. Another moment of silence then the door was pried off with it's tentacles. One of the tentacles wrapped around my waist and pulled me out. It glared at me obviously remembering how I tricked it into jumping over the edge and then stabbing it with a pole. Bang! That was gunfire. The shadow flinched. Another powerful shot blasted through it's skull. The shadow was finished and I fell back into the train car. About a minute later birds looked into the car from above. Their eyes were clear of any red tints.

"You two ok?"

I dropped to my knees and nodded. I had honestly thought that we were done for. It hadn't even crossed my mind that we would be saved.

"Lance? Are you hurt?" Sherry asked.

"I'm ok."

"Come on lets get out of here." The second bird said.

The bird dropped a hand down. I handed sherry up. They pulled her out. Next I gripped his hand and they pulled me out. With nowhere else to go we followed the other birds.

"We heard that they brought a couple of birds here and came to check it out. It was a real surprise to us when you two freed yourselves. Who are you two anyway? Do you work for the government or something?"

"No it's nothing like that. I'm just a doctor."

"Just a doctor huh? The how'd you get out of a locked room and get this far?" The second asked.

"My late brother worked for the government and he taught me how to pick a lock. Everything else was just luck. So who are you guys anyway?"

"I'm Ulaaris and this is Jared. We're in a slowly growing group of birds. We're just trying to rescue all the birds we can right now."

"Well this is Sherry and I'm Lance."

"That was backwards." Ulaaris said.

"...I guess that was."

"Maybe since you're a doctor you're use to putting others before yourself." Sherry said.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

Their hideout was rather impressive. It was a hidden cave area but the tunnels were lava tubes of an extinct volcano.

"Hey guys we saved them!" Ulaaris yelled.

"No they escaped."Jared countered.

"Then we saved them."

"How did you find this place?" I asked.

"My grandfather was a nutcase. Always going on about the black stones and how we needed a place to hide. He took me here when I was ten and told me to never tell anyone about it. Told me it was a safe house for the resistance group. He spent years stocking this place up. Never knew what he ment until now." Jared said.  
It took a while but we learned all the names of the birds that were here.

"So what do you do for a living? We need to know what your skills are." Nina said.

"I'm a doctor."

"AND a researcher right? They said you were a threat because you found a way to reverse the stones effects." Sherry blurted out.

"Whar?! You can do that?! So you're telling me you found a way to free the birds who have already swallowed the stones?" Jared asked.

"Not exactly. My research hasn't been finished. I still need to figure out how to activate the symbols but I can't do that without my research which Darin has."

"Darin who?"

"Darin Vordin. He lives in Spartin. 1109 Janes St."

"Could you get them settled in Nina? Come on Jared lets go get that research."

Jared nodded in agreement and they were off.

"Please follow me."

Sherry gripped my jacket to keep from losing me.

"This is your room Sherry."

Sherry continued to cling to me.

"Ok."

We continued on.

"Is she your daughter?"

"No. She was one of my patients. She got hurt when her parents became one of them and she got dragged along for the ride when I got taken from the hospital."

"They risked that? They're getting more daring... And this is your room Lance."

(Capitol)

"We can't just drop everything and search for him. Besides he's probably already one of them." General Hacuro said.

"But-" Darin started.

"Enough. He's gone Darin. There's nothing you can do."

"But there is! Lance found a way to cure those who have already swallowed them. We just have to find the right ingredients to make the potion."

"He found a way to save them? Then why didn't he come forward with this?"

"He hadn't figured out what he needed to make the potion."

"Where is the research?"

"It's still at my house."

"Go get it."

With a nod Darin started toward the station. When he finally got home the door was open. He ran in.

"Lance says hi." A bird said.

The birds leaped out the window with the research.

"Lance?! Wait! Where is he?!"

The birds looked back at weren't one of them which ment Lance was safe.

"Sorry. Can't tell ya or we'd give away our hideout."

General Hacuro was going to flip a switch when he heard about this.


	7. Chapter 7 Backstory

(Home)

We sat on the couch watching some random horror flick called Hells Tomb. This creature yanked the guts out of it's victims and skinned them.  
You could hear the clicking of it's bones when it dug it's boney claws into it's victims stomach and twisted as it got a grip around their guts and yanked. Ripping the intestines out along with any other organs it hooked.  
It dried the bones it had collected by hanging them. Once done it sharpened the bones and hung them from it's cloak and used them as weapons. The people had to trap it in a box before it killed them. Near the end of the movie they were starting to doze off. Lulu snuggled closer to me and yawned. I was about ready to go to bed too but there was a knock at the door. Lulu looked up.

"Who could that be?"

She sounded rather annoyed. I stood and walked to the door. I opened it. Faded.

"What do you want?"

"I know it's late, but that Fox dude! He landed his ship here and he's looking for you"

"Dammit. I'd better go, huh?"

"Here's your chance to get it over with."

"Persistent bastard... Sorry Lu but I have to leave."

"Why?"

"He's gonna help us get rid of that Fox guy that landed in the shipping dock." Faded answered for me. (Thats what it's called right?)

"Ummm... ok."

"I'll be back soon."

I walked out the door as I pulled on my usual jacket.

(Shipping dock)

Cid blocked the Foxes path.

"Let me through. I just need to speak with Falco." Fox stated.

Peppy stepped forward.

"May I ask who you are sir?"

"I am the owner of this establishment and that's all you need to know. Now you are not allowed passed this point! Turn back now!"

"Falco's a foreigner and you let him through." Slippy countered.

"Listen. We're fighting the shadows and helping birds like you. We need our team member back so we can fight these things." Fox stated.

"So that's it! I with not allow you to send my little nephew to his death!" Cid shouted seething.

"You're Falco's uncle" Peppy said stating the obvious.

"He's staying here where we can keep him safe from those _things_! Now go!" Cid continued his anger rising.

"Please-" Fox pleaded.

"Go!"

"Hey Cid! What's going on?" I asked.

"Falco!" Fox called.

"Falco go home!"

"Geez. What're you yelling at me for?"

"Falco I need to talk to you."

"That's kind of obvious. Why else would you be here? Alright-"

"No it's not alright! You go home! You freaks can get out!"

"Come on Cid cool it. Nothing's gonna happen."

I started toward them.

"Falco." Cid growled. "You promised me."

"I said that I wouldn't leave the city and I'm not. You may need to worry about your own son though. Keyakku thinks he's going to the capitol. He said something about having a better chance looking through that library. The train leaves in about thirty minutes."

"Shit. Don't go anywhere."

Cid stormed out in a rage.

"Is your cousin really leaving?" Fox asked catching on.

"Nah. I just said that to get rid of him. So what do you want? I'm kind of busy."

"Get on the ship."

"I can't leave. Cid would get pissed if I did." I said using Cid as an excuse.

"We won't leave. I just need to talk to you."

We boarded. We sat in the living room area.

"I'll be back in a second." Fox said eyeing me.

What the hell? What's his problem?

"That was your uncle right?" Peppy asked. "He acts more like a parent than an uncle."

"Yeah well he gets protective of his family. So what's Fox's problem?"

"He just found something."'

"Found something? What does it have to do with me?"

Fox came back and I was surprised to see that he had the black notebook I had been missing along with some of my loose leaf drawings that had all the measurements and everything. Then I got angry.

"You went in my room! No one goes in my room! And you stole my notebook! So you leave me to die then you have the _nerve_ steal my stuff?!"

That seemed to catch them all off guard.

"We didn't leave you to die-"Fox started.

"Oh really?! I was stuck down in that ditch in the dark for a day or two at the least! I'm just lucky that Blank and Faded had dropped by that frozen hell of a planet!" I yelled as I reached a hand out. "Now give me back my stuff!"

"So this is yours." Fox said directing the conversation somewhere else. "Where did you get these?"

Shit. What was my lie again? I took a moment.

"...From an old mechanic who's dead now. What does it have to do with the fact that you ditched me anyway?!" I said directing the conversation away from the drawings.

" First of all we didn't ditch you! I wanted to go and help you but a blizzard blew in! It was a tough decision but we couldn't risk it in that weather. Second Bullshit! You drew these out!"

"No I did not! Even if I did why would it matter?! Slippy's your mechanic!"

"Why would you hide the fact that you could do this?!" Fox pressed.

"Because I can't do that! I didn't draw them!... Dorian-!" I yelled making up a name. "-Gave them to me before he died! I don't know why but he did!"

"The same sketches are in this notebook that you always carried around all the time!"

"I just got bored and tried my hand a drawing them! That's it!"

"If that's it why are you getting so mad about it?!"

I struggled to find an answer there.

"Ha! I got you there. So why did you hide this?"

"You wouldn't understand." I whispered. "Just keep the drawings."

I stood and and started out.

"It's because of your father Jay isn't it?" Peppy asked sadly.

I stopped. How the hell?

"What?" Fox asked.

"You just don't want to be like your father, right?" Peppy continued.

I turned.

"Well don't you just seem to know everything!" I shouted at him.

"I'm confused. "Slippy put in quietly. "Why doesn't he want to be like his father?"

"Well you've already gone this far why don't you just finish the fucking story?! I yelled.

Peppy hesitated and Fox and Slippy looked at him.

"Um. Well Fox. Your father were both part of the same team once but that was a long time ago... Jay.. he was an excellent mechanic and researcher... Anyway James and Jay, they found those black stones at the mouth of this hidden cave area. Jay found that the stones held exceptional amounts of power in them and wanted to harness that power and use it as a power source for machines. I will admit that it worked rather well at first but it had it's costs. The bird pilots... They started acting weird. Their eyes slowly turned color and they started talking about needing the stones and about obeying some master. After seeing the effects that the stones brought James and I rushed over to Jay's study only to find that the power of the stones had taken over. The stones were destroyed and soon after Jay disappeared. James figured that he'd be where they had found the the stones originally. Deeper into the cave were these creatures. The creatures that we now call shadows. And this _thing_. The thing that the infected birds now days call master."

"Pharos." Fox whispered.

"Yeah. I really don't want to go into details about what happened or how long Jay served that _thing_ but we eventually got him out of there. With time the stones effects wore down but Jay... he was never really the same... Pharos reappeared and for the first time out of that cave. Jay tried to go back with the thing but James and I we wouldn't let him. All this time Jay had a wife and a couple of kids... Jay and his wife were killed by Pharos and the shadows. Falco's brother was taken and I guess Pharos liked the effects or came up with a plan and started attacking families of birds and taking the kids who were never seen again. Until now anyway." Peppy finished.

"It's all his fault." I said bitterly.

"Pretending to be something you're not won't change the past and it won't change you." Peppy told me.

"I won't be like him. None of this would be happening if he hadn't of screwed up. I _won't_ be like him."

"Falco." Fox said trying to get my attention.

"Keep the notebook. I don't want it anymore."

I continued out.

"Falco!" Fox pressed.

I could hear them following me out. A hand on my shoulder stopped me from proceeding.

"You won't make the same mistakes your father made-" Peppy started.

"Just fucking stop!"

"Th-" Fox started.

"_Stop_! I don't want to hear it. I don't like building things like my father did. I hate it." I said trying to convince myself.

"You built Lanna." Slippy stated.

"Yeah. You did." Fox said.

"No I upgraded it."

"You're avoiding what your father use to do. Yous like working with the machines. You just don't want to admit it because it's something you two had in common. You need to quit running." Peppy informed.

I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and got off the ship. He was right but I'd never admit it. Cid came toward us with Keyakku by him.

"Oh hey-" I started.

"Who told you that I was going to the capitol?!" Keyakku demanded.

That caught me off guard.

"Falco, come. Now you bastards better be gone by the time I get back or we are going to have a problem!"

I followed Cid alongside Keyakku.

"So who told you?"

"No one. I just said that to get rid of Cid. I didn't mean to rat on you coz."

"Meh. It's fine. Coincidences suck though."

A little farther out Cid spoke. His tone dead serious.

"What did they want with you?"

"Hm? Me?" I asked.

"Who else?"

"They were just worried about me and wanted to talk. I did crash and disappear."

"You crashed?!"

"Blank and Faded didn't tell you? (Shit.)"

"They most certainly did not! Were you hurt?... Falco! _Start talking._ I want details too."

I looked to Keyakku for help in bailing me out of this but he just shrugged.

"Fine. I crashed on Fichina and fell into a two mile deep ditch by Blanks description of it. Apparently I was down there for a day or two at the least before Blank and Faded rescued me...Um I was down for a while but I recovered and then they convinced me to come to Home."

"Who thought it smart to shoot down my only nephew?!"

"_Only_ nephew?"

"Cardinal's dead to me. Now who shot you down?!"

"No one." I sighed. "Fox and me were racing and we flew into a tight spot. His wing hit mine and it went downhill from there."

"...I don't like him."

"?! Please tell me you don't want to kill him like Blank does. Then that's two people that I have to keep from committing murder."  
"Not kill. Just severely injure."

"It was an accident."

"Then why'd he ditch you?

"Dad please. It's late. Can't we all just go home and go to bed? Just forget the troubles of today?" Keyakku asked hoping to get out of a lecture.

"Nice try but you're not getting out of that lecture that I owe you."

Keyakku groaned. we split at the corner with the bent sign post and I could still hear Cid's Bitching for a while as I continued down the street and to my house where Lulu would be waiting for me.~Dad dragged me to his house as his bitching continued about how dangerous it was to go to the capitol right now and told me how a doctor and a patient got taken. Then said something along the lines of how I couldn't take risks like that. Then he said something that really caught my attention. I could hear the pain in his voice.

"I just can't risk losing you again... I just can't take it. I have lost so many to those things. I have lost a lot to those things and you aren't going to become one of those things. I will not let those things take you from me." Cid said as his voice slowly grew quieter as he remembered that day Pharos and those shadows had attacked. That one moment when that _thing _had held his only child in it's grasp. Keyakku was just a baby. He was crying as it held him in it's icy grip. The claws cutting the child's skin. He was crying and with that as a child's only defense he was sure to be taken. That fight was bloody and Cid had almost died along with Evangeline but he had Keyakku now and it was worth it.

Cid hugged me and held me tight. I could just about feel the pain his fear had brought him. He couldn't bare to lose anyone else let alone me.

I'm sorry dad."


	8. Chapter 8 Perfect shot

Lance lay back on his new bed in his new room. Now what? Sure me and Sherry were safe now but... Darin, Ripley, Shelke, and Saundra. They had to be worried sick about me. They had to think that I was one of them now. I sighed. I was just dead weight. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help with anything here. I wanted to go back to the hospital. There I could I could work. It drives me nuts just doing nothing. My mind was always on work and that's just proof that I am a workaholic. I looked at the clock. 7:48am. Those two had been gone a long time. A whole day. We had to be really far from Spartin. Far from my home. Where were we? Where had they taken us when I was unconscious? Birds were coming and going all day long. What were they doing? Looking for others to save maybe. I was so bored. Sherry seemed to be enjoying herself with her new little friend Madeline. Madeline had her family. At least that family hadn't been split up. i watched the seconds tick by. 1, 2, 3, 4. Was the hospital in Spartin rebuilt yet? Wow... Can't go five seconds without even thinking of work. Maybe Darin and the others were right. Maybe I did have a problem.

"Hey Lance."

I looked over. Ulaaris walked over and handed me my research. They found it.

"You can figure out how to reverse the stones effects with this, right?" Jared asked.

"Yeah. I just have to break this code of his..."

"The author's?"

"Yeah."

Jared walked out. Ulaaris started out but stopped.

"So how'd it feel getting a few days off at the shadow hotel?" He joked.

"It was an experience that I'll never forget." I said.

Ulaaris laughed and left. I took my research and spread it out in a similar circle on the floor like it was is back home in my room. Before Darin took it anyway. I slid things around until I had everything where I wanted it. Then I started opening the books. I flipped through the pages of each book to until I found the pages that I was on before. I continued where I had left off. I flipped through the pages of each book scanned the paragraphs I had read before Darin had taken it away to refresh my memory. I wrote down some of the things that I read that related to what I was looking for. I spent hours working on it. I heard a hesitant knock on the door which I ignored. Who could that possibly be? I looked at the triangle of symbols then back at the book on my right. Another knock. I looked to the door when I heard Sherry's voice.

"Lance? Are you ok?"

"...(Was I ok? Why would she ask that?) Yeah." I said clearing my throat and looking at the clock.

"...Oh ok. They have dinner ready."

"I'm just gonna skip dinner tonight."

"Are...Are you sick?"

"No. I'm fine. Just go eat."

"But you skipped lunch today too..."

"Just go and eat. I'm sure Madeline's wondering where you are."

"Um... ok."

I continued on with my research for a while then stopped taking a second to think over what I had just read. Everything that I was reading was written in code. Who in the right mind would take the time to do this? I looked to the clock. Shit. When did it get so late? I looked at what I had done so far. Just a little more then I'd go to bed. I was getting close to figuring out what this potion was made of but then again the last time that I thought I was close I had ended up working on it for a month before I found out there were more steps. The next thing I knew I heard another knock at the door. I looked back to the clock. 7:12am. Mother fucker. I really do have a problem. Then again this was the only thing that I could do to help so shouldn't I just continue to work on it?

"Lance?"

"Hm?" I asked looking back down at what I had written.

"Please come out." Sherry pleaded.

"I will soon..."

"...When?"

"Soon." I said again.

"Ok..."

Sherry left. I sighed. I exited my little circle of notes and papers and went to my bed. I lay down on my side facing the door. I felt like I was lying to her. I closed my eyes. I'll just take a nap then I'll come out. My dream was disrupted by a noise. I quickly dozed back off not knowing what the sound was. I woke fully when someone lightly shook me. Sherry stood there looking worried.

"Hey Sherry." I smiled lightly.

"You lied."

"About what?"

"You're sick aren't you?"

"I'm not sick."

Sherry didn't look convinced.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing-"

I stopped when I heard screams of panic and fear. I got out of bed and Sherry gripped my arm. I pulled her off.

"Stay here." I told her.

I walked out and followed the paths to the main room which was used as the living room.

"I didn't think that I was followed. I even-" Jared started.

Shadows swarmed the room and birds fought to keep them from going down the paths and into other rooms. A shadow lunged at Jared and sunk it's fangs into his arm. He howled in pain. His gun fell from his hand and clattered on the floor. I picked it up and shot the shadow in just the right spot to blow off it's head. I shot the shadow that lunged at me, it's head exploding as well. Blood spraying. Bang! Bang! Bang! With each shot another one of the shadows perished as it's head exploded. I was aware that Jared was watching me stunned. I'd have to visit my brother's grave and thank him teaching me this. I thought that it was stupid for him to teach me this before, because well I was a doctor not a cop or something, but now dang never was I more happy to know this. I looked to Jared.

"Just a doctor, huh?"

Ulaaris pulled Jared up and led him down a passage.

"Well come on doc." Ulaaris said when I didn't follow.

Wow. They even had a little infirmary set up here. I didn't hesitate in cleaning and dressing the wound as Ulaaris and another brought in a few more. Damn this was deep. Jared flinched at even the slightest touch. Each time I apologized and continued.

"There." I said stepping back.

"So you're just a doctor? No doctor I've seen can handle a gun so well." Jared said studying me.

"I told you. My brother taught me some things." I said moving on to the next person.

"No you said he taught you how to pick a lock."

"Well he did. Sorry for not being specific enough for you."

"What did he teach you?" Jared pressed.

"That's it. Pick locks and handle guns. That's all I got. So basically I can't do close combat fighting or anything."

I moved on to Nina next.

"Huh..."

"What?"

"Nothing." Jared said. "Just thinking."

"Ok?" I said moving onto the final person.

Once finished they left.

"You were locked in your room for a while... Like a whole 24 hours about..."

"You going to criticize me about being a workaholic like my friends did too?" I asked.

Jared studied me for a moment then stood.

"Ah!"

"What?" Jared asked.

"You should stay here. You lost a lot of blood and- hey!"

Jared walked out. I followed.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah."

"Then you need to take it easy-"

"I'm not spending the night in there. There's no time to just rest right now."

Jared walked up to Ulaaris. I walked back to my room knowing it would be off no use to argue with seemed pretty set on his decision. Sherry sat on the bed. She practically jumped into my arms when I got back.

"Hey. It's safe to go out now."

She gripped my sleeve and pulled as she started toward the door.

"You said that you'd come out remember?"

I sighed and followed. I spent the rest of the night with Sherry, her friend, and her friend's parents playing a board game.

(Ulaaris' room)

"Damn... So what do you think?"Jared asked.

"That I'm glad he's on our side. Fucking deadly shot." Ulaaris said. "So what'd he say about your wound?"

Jared stayed silent for a minute.

"Something that I didn't want to hear." He growled.

"Let me guess. He said something along the lines of you having to rest. Right?"

"...Yes...Bastard."

Ulaaris laughed.

"He's just doing his job. It's not his fault you got bit."

"I don't like him... He's a suspicious character if you ask me."

"You're over reacting. So he can shoot. What's the problem?"

"He's just too good-"

"Oh I get it."

"What?"

"You're pissed because he's a better shot than you."

"... I am not..."

"Whatever just be glad that we have another battle hand if we need one."


	9. Chapter 9 Alone

(Home, Cids house)

I exited my old room. It's been like forever since I've been to my fathers. I went down the stairs. What was I going to do for an hour? I sure wasn't going to go to work early. Cid sat in the kitchen. It was almost the same position I had seen him in last night and he was in a different chair this time which told me that he at least moved last night.

"Did you even go to bed last night pops?" I asked jumping the last four steps like usual.

He looked up at me. He smiled at the sight of me. Damn he looked tired.

"Yeah but I couldn't sleep." He said plainly. "You look like you slept well."

"I'm sorry ok? I won't try going to the capitol again. So you don't need to go losing sleep over that." I apologized.

"How about I give you the day off and we go do something together?"

"You're acting like it's the end of the world or something." I said feeling uneasy now.

What the hell did I miss this time? Cid had been trying to prep me to take over the family business but I resisted. I didn't want to sit in an office. I wanted action. I want to fly the ships and use the weapons I'm loading. He kept trying no matter what I said though. Cid shifted his position uncomfortably.

"Dad. What happened?" I demanded.

"Nothing. The shadow forces aren't being forced back and neither are we... But that's the problem. If those things don't get pushed back soon..." Cid trailed off looking down.

"Don't worry old man. We got this. Once I get out there those things are going down." I told him.

My attitude toward the situation changed when Cid looked to me seriously.

"You are not going back out there." Cid said almost threateningly.

"Dad-" I started to protest.

"No." He said sternly.

"For god's sake. I'm not a kid anymore. I am an adult. I can-" I elaborated trying to get my point across.

"You can't go out there. The only thing that's going to happen is those stones getting forced down your throat!" Cid said his voice clearly rising.

"I'm not going to be alone! Besides it's not like we have a choice! There needs to be more people fighting! It's either fight or back down! I Will Not appease those creatures by running! I am going to fight and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" I explained.

"Nothing I can do to stop you?!" Cid yelled. "Do you want to become one of them?!"

"No! That is why I'm fighting! Weren't you listening at all?!" I demanded.

(Home streets)

I walked down the crowded streets. The air this morning was warm like usual. Wonder where we're going today. I looked back hearing fast steps behind me.

"Hey Falco wait up." Faded called to me through the crowd.

I halted and waited for him.

"Sooo. How'd it gooo?" Faded questioned.

"How'd what go?" I asked starting to walk again.

"The whole deal with that Fox guy?" Faded clarified. "It was all a misunderstanding right?"

"Pfft. They pissed me off on another subject afterward. Besides I'm not very good at forgiveness." I stated.

"I noticed. So what did they do? What untouchable subject did they pursue?" Faded pressed trying to get all the information like usual.

"...My father." I said, my words like drops of poison.

"Oh. They didn't know right? So-" Faded started.

"Sure they didn't know but they kept pushing the subject."

"I'm sure they didn't pursue the topic to deliberately hurt you. Give them a break." Faded almost pleaded.

"Oh I'll get them a 'break' alright." I joked.

"I didn't mean that kind of a break." Faded said rolling his eyes.

We walked down to Max XD001. The ship glimmered in the sunlight that was slowly rising. I looked around.

"Where's Keyakku? He's usually here before us isn't he?" I asked.

The question was dropped when Blank came toward us.

"Hey guys." Blank said and went to into his usual relaxed position of leaning against the ship. "Where we going today?"

"No clue." I answered. "Keyakku hasn't- oh. There he is."

"Guess what?!" Keyakku shouted before he even got into speaking range.

Well he definitely was pissed.

"We can't go anywhere anymore. We're stuck here and we can't do anything. We're stuck here and that means we're running away. That means we're hiding and we're appeasing those damn monsters.-"

"Keyakku. Why are we stuck here?"

"Oh because My dad decided that it was too dangerous for us to fight anymore. That's why!"

"He said we can't fight?!"

"Hell yeah he said that! 'It's dangerous!' Blah blah blah. Then I said Well no duh it's War old man!"

"Did you guys even Try to talk it out?" Faded asked pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It started with talking then it went to yelling and now we're both going to be sore for a few days."

Faded sighed. "And what was his reasoning?"

"It was too risky."

"And yours?" Faded proceeded.

"That not fighting was going to kill us all."

"Well he said that 'it was too risky' and I can understand that.-"

"Wha-!" Both Keyakku and I started to which Faded held up a hand.

"Let me finish. It is risky. Especially since they are targeting birds. He doesn't want to lose either of you and that is his reasoning. Sure if we don't fight we will be overtaken by those black monsters but if everyone rushes in all at once that will destroy us all as well."

"... He said we can't fight. Did he say anything else?"

"No."

"Well guess what that means?"

"... Go on..."

"Sure we can't go out and fight but that doesn't stop us from researching those stones." I leaned in closer and lowered my voice. "At the capitol."

Keyakku smiled. "Yeeeah. We could find a cure and then this whole problem goes away."

"Whatever you two are planning I'm in." Blank said with a smirk.

"Sorry Blank but you and Faded have to get to go and fight since we can't."

Blanks smirk fell leaving a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't die ok." I told him before we headed off.

"Ooh Cid is going to be so pissed. This is awesome." Keyakku said excitedly.

"Yeah whatever. When we get caught you need to back me up. If I go down you're going down with me this time."

"I know."

We took the train to the capitol.

(Capitol)

"Gah! We're not getting anywhere!"

"We'll find something. We just have to keep looking."

"Yeah... Riiiiight. Whatever you say."

(Home)

He ran through the streets. Bloody footprints were left where he had been. Screams of pain and fear sounded through the city. No. Not here. Why here? How long had this attack been planned? Keyakku. I have to find Keyakku. Shadows. The dark creatures were running through the streets happily raking their claws through any citizen they could find as their red eyed superiors forced the stones on who ever they could. Madness.

"Keyakku!" He called out panicked. "Keyakku!"

Where was he? He had to been here. Where did he go?

"Keyakku!"

"Oh come on Uncle Cid. You're acting like it's the end of the world here."

He didn't even have to look to know who that was. He turned, not even wasting a second. Thwack!

"Ow... That was cruel. Hitting your nephew."

"Where is Keyakku?!"

"Psh. How should I know old man?" Cardinal said with a cocky smirk as he pushed himself up.

Cid rushed forward. Gripping him by the throat and pinned him against the wall of a house behind him. Cardinal grasped his arm in a weak attempted to keep him from crushing his throat.

"Where. Is. Keyakku?" He interrogated.

"I... don't... know..." Cardinal managed as he struggled to get a breath.

Cid dropped him and turned his back, starting his search once more.

"Maybe he's already joined us. You should consider it."

Cid ignored the comment as best he could and rushed down the next street. He had to be ok. He just had to be.

(Capitol)

"Now what?"

"I guess we have to go back."

"Are you ready to face Cids wrath?"

They shivered.

"No but we have to get it over with at some point."

(Home)

Destruction. The place they had called home was gone. All that was left was rubble. Any houses that were left standing were destroyed. Everyone was gone. It was like a ghost town.

"It's like a ghost town." Keyakku managed to say, breaking the stunned silence.

"Wh-... What happened here?"

Without another word Keyakku was off. Well... Might as well follow. They explored the wrecked city. People were dead in the streets. I found Keyakku kneeled by a corpse. I approached.

"Shadows? But..."

"Shadows were here?" I questioned now taking a look at the wounds that had caused this person's death. The shadows were here and claw wounds were enough evidence to prove it.

Keyakku quickly stood and darted off in whatever direction. I didn't follow this time. Lu. Like idiots we ran off in two totally different directions. I dashed through the blood stained streets looking left and right checking pretty much everywhere until I came to my familiar little house. I walked in slowly. The place was wrecked just like everywhere else. I dropped to my knees. Everyone was gone. We were on our own now.

(Home, Shipping Dock)

I sat there... Curled up in the corner like some scared little kid. All of this happened... I wasn't there. All of this had happened right after our fight and I wasn't there. I did what I promised I wouldn't do and now I don't even know what happened to him. And... my last words to him were 'You're just a coward! You don't even have the backbone to stand up and protect Your home! You just sit and hide in your little office! I am not going to become like you! Some damn coward who's too afraid to go out of the city!' He had to of been furious. Maybe a little glad that he free of the reminder of that day. The day he lost mother. I brought in a shaky breath, looking at all the scattered and torn papers all over his office. Now what? I rested my head on my knees. I was alone. We both were.

**Any crits? No? Thanks...**


End file.
